Mina (TWICE)
| birth_place = San Antonio, Texas, United States | hometown = Kobe, Japan | height = 163 cm | weight = 46 kg | blood = A | occupation = Singer | group_debut = October 20, 2015 | years = 2015–present | agency = JYP Entertainment | associated = TWICE JYP Nation SIXTEEN | colors = Mint }}Mina (Korean: 미나; Japanese: ミナ) is a Japanese singer under JYP Entertainment. She is a member of the girl group TWICE. Career '2015: ''SIXTEEN, TWICE' On May 5, 2015, she became a contestant on JYP's newest survival show, ''SIXTEEN. She finished the survival in 4th place, hence becoming a member of the girl group TWICE.(KR) Nate: '식스틴' JYP의 미래 짊어질 9인, 걸그룹 트와이스 탄생 (종합) They officially debuted on October 20, 2015 with their first mini album, The Story Begins. Personal life 'Health' On July 11, 2019, it was announced that Mina would stop participating in TWICE's world tour TWICELIGHTS due to struggling with sudden extreme anxiety and insecurity towards performing on stage.Soompi: TWICE's Mina To Not Participate In "TWICELIGHTS" Tour Due To Health Concerns On August 27, JYP Entertainment released a statement saying that after professional examinations, Mina was diagnosed with anxiety disorder. The main characteristics of symptoms are continuous anxiety or intermittent anxiety that occurs unexpectedly and also sudden changes in anxiety level. Based on this, her participation in the group's activities is being discussed with her and the members and has to be decided entirely based on Mina's objective state of health.Soompi: JYP Entertainment Explains Health Condition Of TWICE's Mina + Plans For Upcoming Activities On February 12, 2020, JYP commented on Mina's appearance at the concert in Fukuoka by saying that the condition of her health has stabilized. It was also stated that further activities will be carried out with consideration of her health.Soompi: JYP Entertainment Reveals Update On Health Of TWICE’s Mina Filmography Reality shows * SIXTEEN (Mnet, 2015) - contestant Music video appearances * Junho - "Feel" (2014) * miss A - "Only You" (2015) * J.Y. Park - "Fire" (2016) Producing and writing credits Trivia * Mina got cast while shopping with her mom. She auditioned for JYP in Japan and joined the trainee program in South Korea on January 2, 2014. * She is the member who had the shortest training period (1 year) before debuting as a member of Twice. * Mina studied ballet for 11 years before joining Urizip Dance School for more modern dance training. * Mina was born in Texas, USA, but moved to Japan as a toddler. Previously, due to her birthright, she held both US and Japanese passports, but had to give one up before she turned 22 as per Japanese nationality law. It is currently unknown which citizenship she retained. * Mina loves ketchup and claimed she can eat it with anything. * Mina is the best swimmer in the group, and can surf. * She is a huge gamer. * In Japanese, her name Mina (南) means "south". * Other members of TWICE have expressed amazement that Mina is able to stay in bed all day long.180410 SBS Power FM "Choi Hwajung's Power Time' with TWICEV LIVE * Mina has a family dog named Rei, who is male and 10 years old. She worries for him because he is very old. Gallery References Es:Myoui Mina ru:Мина (TWICE) Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:TWICE Category:JYP Entertainment Category:SIXTEEN Category:Mina (TWICE)